Kahden tähden jumaluus
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Se oli vain pieni kepponen." AU: Lokia ei koskaan viety Jötunnheimrista.
1. Sininen tähdenloiste

Nimi: Kahden tähden jumaluus

Fandom: Thor + The Avengers  
Summary: "Se oli vain pieni kepponen." AU: Lokia ei koskaan viety Jötunnheimrista.  
Hahmot: Loki, Laufey, Hawkeye

* * *

Haluatko kuulla tarinan? Olen niitä monta kertonut ja monta minä tulen kertomaan. Yhtäkään en ole kirjoittanut, sillä ne kirjoittavat itse itsensä. Niiden sanat leijuvat ilmassa verkalleen ja hiljaa. Täytyy vain napata kiinni ja painaa ne kiinni paperiin.

Haluat siis kuulla yhden taruistamme? Hyvä.

Ainaisen aamunkoiton ja hämärän maa Jötunheimr kurottaa teräviä kulmiaan siniseen tähdenloisteeseen. Tuo tähti on liian kaukana lämmittääkseen planeetan rosoista pintaa, joka on vaipunut viileän vaipan alle. Jää on kolhinut valtakunnan ontoksi ja terävillä hampaillaan halla on syönyt planeetan sydämen, jättäen jälkeensä vain harmaan kiven.

Tämä on ankara maailma.

Ankara ja taipumaton on myös kylmien niittyjen kansa; Jötunn. Milloin lie he astuivat ensimmäistä kertaa kotinsa vaarallisille aukeille? Oliko heidän tähtensä silloin lempeämpi ja armeliaampi? Hylkäsikö loiste heidät vasta myöhemmin, syösten heidät ainaiseen kylmyyteen?

Oli miten oli, nyt Jötunnheimr on loistonsa menettänyt rauniokasa, kerälle kiertynyt kuollut kyy. Eikä syy ja synti ollut vain kartoittamattoman lumen. Ei, vaan sota oli laskeutunut alas ja tuhonnut Jötunnheimrin ainoan säihkeen; hopeavalossa hohtaneen kaupungin.

Kaupungin nimi oli ollut Þrymheimr. Nyt kukaan ei lausunut sen väkevää nimeä ääneen, sillä voimansa koto oli kadottanut sotaratsujen kavioiden alle. Kirottuja olkoon Æsir, ja kuolemaan taipukoon heidänkin valtakuntansa!

Hiljentyneen kaupungin keskellä nousee repaleista pilvitaivasta vasten hiilenmusta torni. Sen jötnarit olivat rakentaneet ennen mitään muuta, ennen ikiaikaisen kaupunkinsa muureja. Joku väittää sen rakennetun puhtaasti kvartsista, sen tummista muunnoksista. Ainakin sen seinät joskus kiilsivät kuin terävä miekka Midgarin auringon alla.

Tornin huipulla on yksinäinen huone. Sen pienet ikkuna-aukot eivät saa suojaa lasista, sillä näin korkealla tuuli repisi niin heikon aineen hetkessä rikki. Lumi tunkee tiensä huoneeseen ja laskeutuu alas lattialle noustakseen vain uudelleen ilmaan viiman riuhtomana.

Kaaoksen keskellä istuu pieni hahmo.

Hänen olemuksensa on epäselvin asia tässä kaaoksen huoneessa. Vaatteensa on tarkoin päälle puetut, kerros toisensa jälkeen kehon ympärille kiedotut. Hän istuu suorana kuin olemattomien lankojen pauloissa ja silti saa aikaan huolimattomuuden vaikutelman.

Hänen punaiset silmänsä hehkuvat ylpeyttä.

Kuin taiottuna hän herää liikkeelle, nousee pystyyn ja taistelee tuulta vastaan ikkunalle. Hänen sirot siniset sormensa painautuvat kiviseen karmiin kiinni, kun hän hiljaa henkäisee loitsun huuliltaan. Vihreää valoa tippuu hänen sormistaan kuin mahlaa. Kun se iskeytyy vasten kiveä, se saa pontta ja voimaa. Hyppien se liitää kaikkiin ikkunoihin. Pisarat kieppuvat ilmassa ja jakaantuvat uusiksi vihreiksi valoiksi. Nämä pisteet painautuvat karmeihin kiinni ja levittäytyvät verkoksi. Verkko helähtää kuin verho ja sen tuhannet olemattomat silmät sulautuvat kiinteäksi lasiseksi pinnaksi.

Tuuli huutaa seinän takaa raivostuneena, kun se hävyttömästi heitettiin pesästään ulos.

Viimeiset ilmaan jääneet lumihiutaleet leijuvat painovoiman kutsumana alas. Osa niistä tarttuu Lokin tummiin hiuksiin. Jötunnheimrin ensimmäinen prinssi ei ole kuitenkaan niin lauhkea, että ne sulaisivat vesipisaroiksi. Sen sijaan ne jäävät kruunuksi hänen päähänsä.

Loki heittäytyy huolimattomasti lattialle. Paksu hanki pehmentää hänen pudotuksensa ja lumi pöllähtää hänen ympäriltään ilmaan. Laskeutuessaan se kutittaa Lokin nenää ja hän aivastaa.

Usein Loki on ajatellut tämän huoneen omakseen.

Aina kun hän joutuu pulaan, tahi kiistelee isänsä tai kahden veljensä kanssa, hän nousee tuhannet portaat tähän huoneeseen. Jötnarin ruumiit ovat syntyneet kestämään ankarat yöt, ja vain Loki on tarpeeksi pienikokoinen livahtaakseen tornin oviaukosta sisään. Tämä piikki taivaisiin on kuin häntä varten luotu.

Loki viettää paljon aikaa piilotellen tornissaan.

Kauaa ei hän voi kuitenkaan viipyä täällä. Hänen kehonsa kaipaa ravintoa enemmin tai myöhemmin, olkoon se hengellistä tai ruumiillista. Nälkä kalvaa hänen vatsaansa ja Lokin ajatukset harhailevat, kuin nälkiintyneet sudet lajitoverinsa ruumiin ympärillä. Tornista ei löydy virikettä hänen kirkkaalle mielelleen, sillä hän ei uskalla tuoda rakkaita kirjojaan tänne.

Kerran, odottaessaan isänsä vihan leppymistä, Loki yritti laskea katonrajaan upotettujen timanttien määrän. Hän nosti sormensa kattoa kohti ja liikutti sitä kuin tähtiä yötaivaalta laskien. Yhtä monta olikin jalokiviä painettu holvikattoon, kuin on tähtiä maailmanpuun Yggdrasillin oksilla.

Kuin unessa Loki nostaa kätensä ja katsoo ylös. Tietämättään hän toistaa lapsuutensa eleen.

"Loki!"

Huuto kajahtaa jostain alhaalta ja Lokin keho värähtää kauhusta. Vain yhdellä on niin kantava ääni, että se ylettyisi Lokin turvapaikkaan.

"Tulet alas sieltä, heti!"

Kuningas Laufey on selvästikin kyllästynyt odottamiseen.

Loki nousee lumivuoteeltaan ja juoksee liukkaat, jyrkät portaat alas. Harvoin Laufey itse odottaa tornin juurella, eikä se koskaan ole ollut vanhimmalle prinssille hyvä merkki. Kokemuksesta hän kuitenkin tietää, että hänen kuninkaansa raivo saisi vain lisää voimaa mitä kauemmin hän odottaisi.

Loki kirmaa ulos ulkoilmaan niin nopeasti, että hänen jalkansa hädin tuskin koskettavat maata. Äkkiä hänet temmotaan ilmaan ja riuhtaistaan vasten Laufeyn kivistä rintakehää. Loki parahtaa.

"Minne luulet olevasi menossa? Juuri sinua käskin, ja nyt jo olet käskyäni rikkomassa!"

"Mutta isä-" Loki aloittaa. Hän haluaisi sanoa, ettei vain huomannut isänsä suunnatonta varjoa oviaukon luona. Totta kai Loki oli tulossa isänsä luokse.

"En halua kuulla sinulta tänään sanaakaan."

Loki tulistuu ja harmi virtaa hänen suoniinsa kuin myrkky. Kuinka Laufey kehtaa käskyttää häntä näin! Loki ei ole tehnyt mitään väärin!

Loki tunnetaan sanoistaan ja terävästä kielestään.

"Sinä sanoit, "tule alas" ja alhaalla minä nyt olen. En ole rikkonut yhtään käskyäsi." Kuin muistaen jotain Loki lisää yhden sanan puolustuksensa loppuun. "Tänään."

Laufey katsoo alas poikansa punaisiin silmiin. Hän laskee pienen prinssinsä alas, mutta jättää painavan kämmenensä pojan olkapäälle. Käsi nielaisee sen kokonaan peittoon.

"Sinä rikot määräyksiä tuhansittain päivässä. Ja Jötunheimrin nimeen ja vereen, minä en ole puolistakaan sinua rangaissut."

Loki katsoo ylös isäänsä pää takakenossa ja jos hän taivuttaisi hahmoansa yhtään enemmän, kaatuisi hän taaksepäin sinisävyiseen lumeen. Laufey ryhtyy johdattamaan Lokia pois kaupungin ytimestä.

"Loki. Enkö myös sanonut, että en tahdo kuulla sinulta sanaakaan?"

Loki avaa suunsa, mutta onnistuu estämään vastauksensa karkaamisen. Hän sulkee suunsa ja mulkaisee vartijaansa.

Laufeyn kasvot kääntyvät rumaan hymyyn.

"Niinpä."

#

Kaupunki on lyödyn maailman murskatut hampaat. Sota ja kurjuus kalvoivat merkkinsä kaupungin olemukseen julmalla, peruuttamattomalla tavalla. Ne vähäisetkin rakennukset, jotka eivät ole sortuneet ovat häpeällisen tyhjät. Elottomat oviaukot ja ikkunat tuijottavat aavemaisilla silmillään Laufeyn ja Lokin perään, kun he hiljalleen jättävät häpeätahran jälkeensä.

Loki hengittää vapaasti vasta kun viimeisenkin talon varjo katoaa näkökentästä. Galdhøpiggen huippu peittää hänen toisen kotinsa ja Loki siirtää katseensa etelään.

Hänen isänsä kävelee hitaasti jotta Loki ei jäisi jälkeen. Jälleen kerran Loki tuntee turhautunutta kiukkua keskenkasvuisuudestaan. Hänkö olisi jättiläinen, kun lähes aikuisena hän ei ylety isäänsä edes rintakehän korkeudelle? Loki on pituudeltaan kuin áss tai mikä pahempaa, lyhyempi. Usein Laufey, Helblindi tai Býleistr kaappasivat Lokin käsivarsilleen kannettavaksi, jotta matka taittuisi nopeammin. Loki nurisi aina vastaan.

Onneksi Laufey näytti nyt tyytyvän laahustamiseen.

Maisema vaihtuu hitaasti alankoon.

#

On jo myöhäinen aika, kun Loki ja Laufey saapuvat kotiin. Jötunheimrin ilta on aivan yhtä pimeä kuin sen aamu, päivä tai yö. Silti jokin sään luonteessa on muuttunut. Taivaalla tanssiva pilvimassa on paksuuntunut ja sen väri on liukunut harmaasta kohti tummansinistä. Yömyrsky lähestyy idästä ja pian se ajaa suurimman asutuksen, Gastropnir ylitse.

Helblindi odottaa linnanportilla.

"Kunigas Laufey." Hän tervehtii maltillisesti. Lokin pikkuveli on aina ollut haudanvakava ja hänen kasvonsa ovat yleensä hautaröykkiötäkin jäyhemmät. Joskus hyvä vitsi kirvoitti Helblindin kasvoillekin pienen hymyn, mutta usein hänellä ei ollut ymmärrystä Lokin kujeille.

Nyt hän ei edes vilkaise isoveljeensä.

Helblindi katoaa portilta. Loki hädin tuskin näkee hänen ottavan askeleita, ennen kuin hän on jo haihtunut nurkan taakse. Loki on aina yhtä yllättynyt siitä, kuinka vähin äänin jääjättiläiset pystyvät liikkumaan. Edes lumi ei narsku heidän jalkojensa alla. Hän ei ole itse oppinut vaanimisen taitoa, joten hän vaimentaa omat askeleensa, vaatteidensa kahinan ja hengityksensä Seiðrin avulla. Silti hänen perheensä joskus huomasi hänet. Laufey sanoi, että se johtui äänestä minkä Lokin hiukset tekivät, kun lumi tarttui niihin kiinni.

"Katso nyt kuinka tuotat mielipahaa perheellesi."

"Se oli vain pieni kepponen."

Laufey näyttää turhautuneelta, kun hän raahaa Lokin sisään. "Býleistr on itkenyt monta päivää pienen temppusi takia. Sinä tiesit kuinka tärkeä se metsästysjousi oli hänelle."

"Se oli vahinko! Ei sen ollut tarkoitus mennä rikki."

"Thyrm ja kolme muuta miestä ovat vieläkin parantajan luona…"

"Oma vikansa! Minähän sanoin, että se sattuisi…"

#

Lokin kepponen meni jotenkuten näin: Thyrmin ja hänen sotajoukkojensa harjoitellessa uusilla raskailla aseillaan, Loki ilmestyi kentän laidalle. Hän katsoi harjoituksia ja esitti miettiväistä. Lopulta yksi miehistä, nuori alokas nimeltään Som, saapui kysymään mikä kruununprinssin mieltä oikein vaivasi. Som oli varuillaan prinssin läheisyydessä, kerrottiinhan tästä olennosta monenlaisia tarinoita. Silti mikään ei voinut valmistaa häntä tuleviin tapahtumiin.

Loki sanoi: "Olen katsonut kovaa työtänne ja vaikka minun täytyy sanoa, että olen vakuuttunut... Sanoisin, että voisitte tehdä paremminkin."

Yllättävää kyllä, Som ja muut miehet olivat kovin loukkaantuneita. Mitä tämä rääpäle tiesi sodankäynnistä? Prinssi ei edes jaksanut kirvestä käsissään pitää!

Loki rauhoitteli sotilaita. "Ei vika ole teidän vaan aseidenne. Voisin tuoda teille aseen, joka on tuhat kertaa tehokkaampi kuin teidän tylsät teränne."

Miehet vaativat, että Loki toisi näytille mokoman aseen ja todistaisi sanansa todeksi. Valheentekijän sanoihin kun oli kovin vaikea luottaa ilman näyttöä. Thyrm, joukon johtaja, joka kyllä tunsi prinssinsä varsin hyvin, yritti estellä. Mutta Loki vain hymyili viatonta hymyään ja sai kaikkien epäonneksi Thyrmin taivuteltua puolelleen.

Loki ryntäsi huoneeseen johon hän oli piilottanut Býleistriltä varastamansa jousen ja korillisen ammuksia. Sitten hän palasi juosten kentälle, jossa joukko jo odotti häntä malttamattomasti. Loki laski korinsa alas ja nosti jousen näkyville.

Býleistrin jousi oli varsin kaunis ja vahvaa tekoa. Se oli lahja Laufeyltä ja sen oli tehnyt Jötunheimrin paras jousentekijä. Työläinen valmisteli jousta monta kuukautta, taivuttaen ja leikaten puuta kunnes se sai pysyvän muotonsa.

Mutta jousen kauneus ei vakuuttanut sotilaita.

Viekkaasti Loki myönsi, että ase ei itsestään ollut niin ylivoimainen. Hän sanoi miehille, että he eivät olleet kuitenkaan nähneet kaikkea. Sillä vaikka kuinka vahva ja taipuvainen olisikaan puun pinta, olisi nuolen terävyys monta kertaa tärkeämpi asia. Mitä väliä olisi kantomatkalla, jos tylppä kärki ei edes uppoaisi vihollisen lihaan?

Enempää selittelemättä Loki paljasti korinsa sisällön.

Naurunremakka kaikui miesjoukon ympärillä. Liekö kruununprinssi tullut hulluksi?

Loki nosti kukkasen korista ja asetti sen tarkoin jouseen. "Tuokaa minulle maalitaulu, niin minä näytän teille nuoleni terävyyden." Miehet vain nauroivat, ja joku heistä potkaisi korin nurin. Kukat olivat kirkkaita läiskiä vasten maata.

"Minä voin olla maalitaulusi." joku hirnui "kukkasi varmasti kutittaa minua paljon."

Kaksi muutakin lupautui kokeilemaan kukkien terävyyttä. Vitsaillen ja pilkaten he asettuivat kauemmaksi Lokista. He huutelivat epäilyksensä siitä osuisiko Loki näin kaukaa.

Loki puri huulta, jotta ei alkaisi nauraa.

Hän nosti muutaman kukan olkapäilleen, että saisi ne nopeasti käyttöön sen jälkeen, kun hän olisi laukaissut ensimmäisen nuolen kohti uhriaan.

Loki ampui.

Kukka kiisi ilmassa ja, kaikkien muiden paitsi Lokin yllätykseksi, osui maaliinsa. Se upposi jötnarin olkapäähän ja päästi punaisen veren pulppuamaan ulos hyiseen ilmaan. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti tehdä mitään, Loki oli jo ampunut kaksi muutakin kukkaa ilmaan. Neljäs nuoli maistoi Thyrmin verta, kun hän yritti estää Lokia vahingoittamasta niitä, jotka olivat nauraneet hänelle äsken.

Loki oli jäädyttänyt kukat ytimiään myöten, eikä mikään ole niin terävää kuin Jötunheimrin jää.

Býleistrin jousi tippui maahan katkenneena, kun Thyrm repi sen pois Lokin käsistä.

#

Loki on saatettu aina Laufeyn henkilökohtaiseen huoneistoon asti. Hänet on istutettu vain häntä varten tehdylle penkille, joka on monta kertaa pienempi kuin muut huoneen kiviset penkit. Loki ei ole sanonut sanaakaan. Hetken hän harkitsee puhumista, mutta päättää ettei tahdo aiheuttaa lisää ärsyyntymistä kuninkaassaan.

Laufey menetti leppoisuutensa linnanportin ja tämän huoneen välillä. Tai ehkä tyytyväinen hiljaisuus tornilta Gastropniriin oli vain lumetta, joka sitten suli kun Loki yritti puolustaa toimiaan. Nyt Lokin isän silmissä piilee vaara ja prinssi ei uskalla kohottaa katsettaan Laufeyn punaisiin iiriksiin. Loki tuijottaa isänsä ohitse, kiviseen seinään.

"Joku olisi voinut kuolla."

"Eikä!"

Lokin huulet painautuvat yhteen viiruksi. Ei kai Laufey tosissaan ajattele, että Loki olisi valmis tappamaan jonkun? Vielä pahempaa, Thyrmin? Loki pitää isänsä lähimmästä neuvonantajasta. Hän oli melkein kuin setä.

Laufey lyö nyrkkinsä pöytään.

"KYLLÄ!"

Hän karjaisee ja Lokin tärykalvoihin sattuu. Lasiset, kevyet esineet tärähtelevät ja tippuvat hyllyiltä. Lokin isälleen antama loitsupullo särkyy tuhansiin säpäleisiin. Vaaleanpunainen uniloitsu leijuu kevyenä savuna ilmaan, ja Loki tuntee kuinka suru kuristaa hänen kurkkuaan. Pullon sirpaleet välkkyvät hieman huoneen ainoan kynttelikön valossa ja yksi sirpale heijastaa Lokin omat kapeat kasvot.

Kynttilät sammuvat.

"Tiedän että et olisi tappanut ketään tahallaan. Mutta mieti, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos kätesi olisi johtanut sinua harhaan edes piirun verran? Jos jää olisi osunut kaulaan tai uponnut liian syvälle hartiaan? Jos olisit tappanut heidät, heidän sydämensä?"

Laufeyn kasvot taipuvat tyhjiksi. Hän kuulostaa väsyneeltä, kun hän sanoo; "Olet julma, poikani."

Loki pudistaa päätään. Ei Lokin käsi petä häntä, ei hän osu harhaan. Ei milloinkaan.

_Thyrm._

"Et voi vaarantaa muiden terveyttä omaksi iloksesi, Loki."

"Et voi aiheuttaa kipua omalle kansallesi ja nauttia siitä."

Laufey vetää melkein väristen henkeä, epäröi hetken ja antaa viimein tylyn tuomionsa.

"Et Jötunheimrin kruununprinssinä."


	2. Ensikohtaaminen ja esittelyjä

Loki herää.

Kirkas valo paistaa suoraan hänen kasvoilleen, eikä Loki pysty avaamaan silmiään sen kuormituksen alla. Hän tyytyy tutkailemaan ympäristöä silmät kiinni. Maa hänen allaan on pehmeä ja lämmin, niin kuin myös ilma, joka ympäröi Lokin aivan liian lempeään syleilyynsä.

Loki ymmärtää, että ei ole enää Jötunheimrissa. Kestää hetken tajuta, miksi ei ja Lokin on vaikea hengittää voimistuvan paniikin takia. _Ei, ei, ei…_

Karkotus.

Loki avaa silmänsä uuteen maailmaan.

Hän katuu päätöstään saman tien ja sulkee silmänsä. Kaikki on liian kirkasta, eikä hän edes saanut maisemasta selvää ennen kuin sokeutui. Valoläikät tanssivat käärmeinä Lokin silmäluomien alla ja Loki hautaa päänsä käsiinsä. Yksi kyynel valuu hänen kasvoiltaan silkasta kivusta. Hän ei kuitenkaan luovuta vaan vetää kädet hetken kuluttua pois, raottaa katsettaan ja yrittää sopeutua. Kun muutosta ei tapahdu hetkeen, Loki yrittää etsiä muistinsa kätköistä loitsun, joka voisi auttaa tilannetta.

Mutta kaikki loitsut, jotka vaikuttavat näköön, avittavat näkemään pimeässä, ei toisin päin.

Lopulta Loki tyytyy loihtimaan ohuen harson sidottavakasi päänsä ympärille. Kangas kutittaa vasten ihoa ja maailma näyttää sumealta sen takaa, mutta ainakin Loki _näkee._

Alue, jolle Loki on laskeutunut, on verhoutunut vihreään. _Puita_, Loki ajattelee. Hän ei ole ennen nähnyt puita, paitsi kirjojensa kuvituksissa. Näyttäisikö Yggdrasill samanlaiselta? Loki on haaveillut maailmanpuun oksista ja nyt hän on siirtynyt oksalta toiselle, kuin pieni lintu lennosta lepoon. _Lintu. _Näkisikö Loki linnun? Innostus kohottaa päätään Lokin rinnassa ja hän ajattelee, että ehkä karkotus ei olekaan niin paha asia. Hän voisi jopa nauttia tästä. Kyllä Laufey päästäisi hänet joskus kotiin. Sitä ennen Loki voi seikkailla ja tutkia tätä uutta uljasta maailmaa.

Ensiksi Lokin täytyy selvittää mihin maailmaan hänet lähetettiin. Loki nousee ylös ja ottaa ensimmäiset askeleet uuden maailman pinnalla. Hänellä on pitkä matka edessään.

Jokin pieni ja terävä painautuu Lokin ihoon.

Mustuus lankeaa.

#

Mies laskee jousensa alemmas, mutta pitää sen vielä käsissään. Hän ei ole varma toimiko tainnutusnuoli vai ei. Eihän alienin kehontoiminnasta voi tietää. Ehkä tarvittaisiin toinen nuoli? Tai kymmenen? Sininen hahmo makaa liikkumatta maassa. Yksi taisi riittää.

Clint puhuu mikkiinsä. "Johtaja. Kohde on tainnutettu. Tai jos ei ole, niin se leikkii kuollutta."

"Kuollutta. Mitä sinä oikein laitoit niihin piikkeihin?" Kuuluu kuivahko vastaus kaiuttimiin. "Odota vielä hetki, kunnes lisäjoukot keräävät kohteen."

Clint odottaa, mutta olento ei liiku, kun agentit nostavat sen yhteistuumin maasta hasardipuvut päällä ja lastaavat sen panssaroituun mustaan autoon. Clint ei ymmärrä miksi agentuurin piti käyttää mustia autoja. Nehän suorastaan kirkuivat "epämääräistä virkamieskoneistoa, joka kidnappaa viattomia sivullisia salaisiin pidätyskeskuksiin." Pinkkikin olisi parempi väri.

"Lupa poistua?" Clint sanoo ja mielessään hahmottelee jo vodkapulloa käsiinsä. _Sininen avaruusolento_. Ehkä hän _on_ kännissä? Se selittäisi ainakin sen miten _sininen_ puolialaston mies (Nainen? Ainakin sillä oli hiuksia tarpeeksi leikkimään Rapunzelia.) pystyi loihtimaan kangasta tyhjyydestä. Kaiken järjen mukaan mitään ei pystyisi luomaan tyhjästä. Clintin mieli lyö tyhjää.

"Nouse autoon. Menet mukaan siltä varalta, jos jokin menee pieleen."

"Milloin mikään _ei _menisi pieleen?"

"Oletko sinä agenttini vai valittava villakoira? Nouse autoon."

Clint menee.

#

Loki herää käsiraudoista. Kenellekään ei varmaan tarvitse kertoa, että hän ei ollut kovin vaikuttunut tilanteen saamasta käänteestä. Hän ei liikahdakaan epämukavasta asennostaan, vaan yrittää huomaamattomasti kuunnella mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtuu. Loki ymmärtää, että hän on jonkinlaisessa liikkuvassa välineessä ja että hänen seuranaan on neljä hiljaa odottavaa henkilöä. He eivät ole kuitenkaan niin hiljaisia, etteikö Loki kuulisi heidän tasaiset hengenvetonsa.

"Ai prinsessa on hereillä. Voisit avata silmät ja lopettaa teeskentelyn."

Loki melkein ärähtää loukkauksesta. Prinsessa? _Prinsessa? _Loki voisi kuristaa tämän mitättömän lapamadon yhdellä kädellä ja vaikka silmät kiinni, jos se häntä huvittaisi. Tai taikoa kiveksi.

Ehkä olisi parempi tyytyä diplomatiaan, kun vihollisen voimakkuudesta ei ollut _vielä_ varmaa tietoa.

Loki avaa silmänsä, huomaa tilan liian tummaksi harson takaa ja poistaa kevyet kahleet käsistään yhdellä riuhtaisulla. Loki ottaa harson pois silmiltään.

Häneen osoitetaan kolmea outoa metallista esinettä. Miesten ilmeistä päätellen kyseessä ovat jonkinlaiset aseet. Lokia ei nämä miehet kuitenkaan kiinnosta. Hän kääntää katseensa neljänteen.

Viimeisellä miehellä on jotain käsissään, minkä Loki tunnistaa. Hetken mieleen nousee koko sotkun syy, Býleistrin jousi, joka lojui rikkinäisenä maassa Lokin kepposen jälkeen. Loki katsoo nyt pitkin toisen jousen vartta sen omistajaan ja hymyilee.

"Ehkä aloitimme tuttavuutemme huonosti. Olen prinssi Loki Jötunheimrista ja toivon, että voimme kääntää suhteemme parempaan suuntaan. Kumarra minulle."

Miehen kulmat kurtistuvat eikä hän näytä olevan mielissään Lokin käskystä.

"Joo, ja minä olen Englannin kuningatar. Taidan jättää saappaannuolemisen väliin."

"En käskenyt sinua nuolemaan saappaitani, sen voit tehdä myöhemminkin, Teidän Ylhäisyytenne."

Mies katsoo Lokiin kuin hän olisi seonnut. Hän kohottaa asettaan kuin se suojaisi häntä hulluuden tarttumiselta.

"Sinä vitsailet, vitsailethan?"

Lokin hymy kietoutuu terävämmäksi. Tämä mies ei ole selkärangaton. Hyvä.

"Totta kai. Mutta oletko _sinä_ oikeasti kuningatar?"' Loki kysyy ja asettuu mukavammin penkille. Hän on aika varma, että hän on saapunut Midgariin. Outoja esineitä, outoja nimiä. Ja erittäin epäkohteliaita pinkkejä olentoja. _Ihmisiä._

"No?" Loki hoputtaa, kun vastausta ei kuulu. Kai tollo tajuaisi nimensä antaa? Jousimies vain katselee Lokia pää hiukan kenossa, aivan kuin Loki olisi kiinnostava eläin tai aikaisemmin tuntematon esine.

Loki luovuttaa. Ehkä mies ei olekaan niin fiksua seuraa. "Jousimies, kerro nimesi."

Mies huokaisee ja pudistaa päätään, eikä vieläkään laske jousta alas. Kauhean epäluottavaista, vaikka Loki on ollut niin ystävällinen.

"Clint Barton." Mies viimein sanoo, eikä laske asettaan vaikka Loki yrittää ilmeillään niin vihjailla.

Loppu matkasta kuluu hiljaisuudessa.

#

Clintin tekee mieli hakata päätään pöytään. Tosin hänellä ei ole pöytää mihin päätä hakata. Oikea vitsiniekka. Ehkä hullu on vain maalannut ihonsa siniseksi, vaihtanut punaiset piilolinssit, pukeutunut mekkoonsa (kilttiinsä, lannevaateeseensa?) ja rojahtanut julkiseen puistoon nukkumaan. Ei mitään supernaturaalia menossa. Clint voisi _melkein_ uskoa siihen, jos muukalainen ei olisi rikkonut S.H.I.E.L.D hyväksytyt käsiraudat kuin ne olisi tehty hammaslangasta. Tai jos muukalaisesta ei huokuisi koko aika kylmää, joka kuurasi auton ikkunat lähes umpeen. (Onneksi Clint ei joudu olemaan kuski.) Kaiken kukkuraksi olento (Loki?) taisteli norsunkin kaatavan tainnutusaineen kehostaan alle kahdessakymmenessä minuutissa.

_Avaruusolento, _Clintin mieli kuiskasi innostuneena. Hän olisi vielä enemmän innostunut, jos kyseinen otus ei olisi niin raivostuttava ilmeineen ja puheineen. Oletko sinä idiootti, tuntui Lokin kohonneet kulmat kysyvän.

_Kumarra minulle._

Clint Barton voi olla S.H.I.E.L.D:in ajokoira, mutta hän ei kumarra kenellekään. Ei varsinkaan sinisille prinsessamaisille avaruusolennoille, jotka tippuivat raporttien mukaan taivaasta epämääräisten sääilmiöiden saattelemana. Kommentit säteilystä (täysin vaaratonta, joku lupasi hasardipuvun takaa.) eivät saa Clintin mieltä yhtään rauhallisemmaksi.

_Kumarra!_

#

Loki nukahtaa matkan kesken matkaa. Hän yritti etsiä kaappaajistaan jonkinlaista reaktiota, mutta alkuesittelyjen jälkeen miehet lankesivat epämiellyttävään hiljaisuuteen. Edes Barton ei tarttunut Lokin syötteihin tai edes rehellisiin tiedusteluihin siitä, missä he olivat tai minne he olivat menossa.

Lokin tietämättä seurue saapuu perille. Kun kukaan ei saa Lokia hereille puhumalla, huutamalla, tai aseella tökkimällä niin Clint päättää kantaa nukkuvan miehen itse ulos. Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty.

Loki mumisee jotain vieraalla kielellä Clintin olkapäätä vasten. Kun heidän ihonsa koskettavat, Lokin sininen väri katoaa. Se näyttää melkein kuin valuvan uuden vaalean tieltä.

Clint tuijottaa nyt ihmisen näköistä lastiaan ja huokaa.

"_Tarvitsen palkankorotuksen_." hän ajattelee ja ryhtyy raahaamaan Lokia kohti määränpäätään.

(Jos Lokin pää sattumoisin osuu joka ikiseen ovenkarmiin, se ei voi mitenkään olla Clintin syytä.)


	3. Kahvia, kuulusteluja & kipinöitä

Clint avaa oven kokoushuoneeseen ja astuu sisään. Hän antaa katseensa kiertää huonetta. Ilokseen hän huomaa ystävänsä Natashan pöydän äärellä. Nainen nostaa katseensa hetkeksi edessään olevasta kansiosta ja katsoo Clintiin. Natasha hymyilee hieman, eikä Clint ole yllättynyt hymyn vaisuudesta. Hänen työkumppaninsa on melko yksityinen henkilö, joka ei pidä tunteidensa jakamisesta kaikelle kansalle.

Oikeastaan Clint on yllättynyt, että Natasha hymyili ollenkaan.

Natasha Romanoffin lisäksi huoneessa oli ennen Clintin saapumista vain yksi henkilö. Tummaihoinen, nahkaan pukeutunut mies seisoo vakavana huoneen päässä. Hänestä huokuu auktoriteetti ja musta silmälappu lisää miehen vaarallisuuden auraa. Ja vaarallinen mies olikin, vaarallisempi kuin Natasha ja Clint yhteensä. Se kertoi paljon se, sillä Natasha luultavasti tiesi kuinka murhata mies pelkillä korkokengillä. (Oikeastaan sana luultavasti on tässä yhteydessä täysin turha.)

Nick Fury ei turhia jahkaile.

"Olen antanut Agentti Romanoffille yhteenvedon tilanteesta. Olette yhdessä vastuussa kohteesta ja mahdollisista jatkotoimenpiteistä. Voitte ainakin aloittaa kuulusteluilla."

Fury osoittaa ovea, josta Clint oli pari sekuntia aiemmin astunut sisään.

"Menkää."

#

"Sepä oli nopea käskynanto." Clint sanoo ja ryhtyy johdattamaan Natashaa kohti oikeaa selliä. S.H.I.E.L.D ei pitänyt kaikkia pidätettyjä samalla osastolla kapinan ja pakenemisyritysten pelossa. Clint kaartaa sektiolle 3C ja antaa tunnistetiedot keskustietokoneelle.

"Teidän jälkeenne." Hän sanoo ja kumartaa leikillään. Natasha luo Clintiin vihaisen katseen ja heilauttaa kirkkaanpunaisia hiuksiaan diivamaisesti. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsi alkaa valittamaan Clintin leikillisestä sovinismista. Natasha astuu ovesta ensimmäisenä.

He kulkevat lyhyen käytävän päähän ja antavat iiriskameran tarkistaa henkilöllisyytensä.

"En oikein ymmärrä miksi turva-asetukset ovat niin tiukat tämän tyypin kanssa. Hän ei ole tietääkseni tehnyt yhtään mitään." Clint ihmettelee ääneen, neljännen turvalukitun oven jälkeen.

"Kyseessä on meille toistaiseksi tuntematon elämänmuoto. Aina kannattaa olla varuillaan." Natasha vastaa ja ryhtyy syöttämään koodia viidenteen oveen. Hänen sormensa ovat näppärät, kun ne liukuvat pitkin lukon näppäimistöä. Laite päästää surisevan äänen kaiuttimistaan.

Clint naurahtaa. "Jos se on ihan oikea ufo, niin kyllä hän saa mahtavan kuvan planeetta Maasta."

"Heti aseella vastassa." Natasha sanoo hymyä äänessään.

#

Sellissä kaikuu tasaisin väliajoin kevyt_ thump_, kun Loki lyö päätänsä valkoiseen seinään. Vaikka hänen käytöksensä viestittää enemmän kyllästyneisyyttä tai hermostuneisuutta, Loki kokee oikeasti aivan toisenlaista tunnetta.

Hänen ihonsa on _vaalea. _

Ei sininen vaan _vaalea_. Pinkki. Se on kuin ihmisen iho, ja Lokin lihasta ennen nousseet linjat ovat myös kadonneet. Aivan kuin ne eivät koskaan olisi olleet siellä. Aivan kuin Jötunheimr, hänen kotinsa, olisi ollut vain makeaa unta, joka nyt kaikkosi terävän todellisuuden tieltä. _Ei_. Ei, Loki voinut ajatella niin. Mieluummin hän mieltää tämän valkean huoneen painajaiseksi.

Valvontakamera surraa nurkassa. Loki vetää syvään henkeä ja lopettaa seinän ja päänsä pahoinpitelyn. Ovatko hänen kaappaajansa tehneet hänelle jotain? Lokin taikuus on vielä heikko maailmojen välisen matkustamisen takia, mutta hän vannoo tuhoavansa vihollisensa heti, kun voima palaisi hänen suoniinsa.

Ihan sama, mitä Laufey sanoi sulautumisesta paikalliseen väestöön tai galaksienvälisen sodan sytyttämisestä. Kukaan ei kohdellut Lokia näin. Loki luo katseen ketjuihin, joilla hänet oli sidottu sänkyyn. Nyt ne lojuvat toimettomana nurkassa. Fyysinen voimankäyttö ei ollut tapa, jolla Loki normaalisti ratkoi tilanteita, mutta…

Ovi avautuu kirskuen Lokin selliin.

#

Natasha katsoo näyttöön, joka pyörittää suoraa videokuvaa kohteesta. Clint vaati mahdollisuutta kuulustella vankia aluksi yksin, sillä heidän välillään oli, jos ei luottamus, niin ainakin hetkellinen aselepo. Tutut kasvot antoivat pienen mahdollisuuden siihen, että Loki kertoisi taustoistaan hieman enemmän, vaikka Clint hieman epäili niin käyvän. Loki vaikutti enemmän tyypiltä, joka kyselisi mieluummin kysymyksiä muilta. Natasha antoi kollegalleen luvan tavata kohde aluksi yksin, mutta Clint joutuisi heti vastaanottamaan apujoukkoja, jos vangissa heräisi aggressioita.

Natasha on valmiina ryntäämään huoneeseen hyvin pian. Kukaan ei pidä pidätyksestä, varsinkin näin äkillisestä. Loki varmana kokee sen hyökkäyksenä itseään kohtaan ja Clint on aivan liian ylpeä vaatiakseen apua. _Miehet._

Natasha nostaa volyymiä. Oven avautuminen kuulosti aivan liian hiljaiselta, ja hän haluaa tietää joka ikisen sanan mikä huoneessa ilmoille lausutaan.

Loki nousee pystyyn ja on huoneen poikki muutamassa sekunnissa. Hän jää metrin päähän Clintistä, tarkoituksena selvästikin lyhyemmän miehen pelottelu. Natashan sormi häilyy hälytysnapin päällä, mutta Loki ei astu eteenpäin. Hän paljastaa hampaansa kuin nurkkaan ajettu eläin ja puhuu hiljaisella, tappavan pehmeällä äänellä.

"Kuka on vastuussa tästä? Kuka teistä kehtaa tehdä tämän minulle? Ei, älä vastaa. Tapan teidät kaikki julkean erheenne vuoksi."

Natasha painaa nappia.

#

Mies Clintin edessä on kuumeisen näköinen. Tumma hiussuortuva on liimautunut kasvojen hikiseen ihoon ja kiilto miehen, Lokin silmissä huutaa vaaraa. Suupielet kääntyvät ikävään virnistykseen ja Lokin kurkusta karkaa syvä murina. Hän vannoo kuolemaa ja näyttää itse melkein kuolevalta. Clint ei ota askeltakaan taaksepäin. Hän ei tahdo rohkaista Lokia hyökkäykseen sellin kirkkaiden valojen alla.

Ovi hänen takanaan avautuu. Joukko miehiä tähtää huoneeseen, osa seisoen ja osa polvillaan. Kaikilla on päällä suojapuvut ja mustat kypärät. Heidän rinnallaan Clint näyttää heikolta ja suojaamattomalta. Yksi miehistä viittoo Clintiä pois huoneesta, sivummalle, mutta Haukansilmä ei aio luovuttaa näin pian.

"Menkää pois. Tilanne on hallinnassa." Clint sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin Lokin. Hän ei ole edes liikahtanut paikaltaan, huojuu vain hetkellisesti. Clintin on pakko antaa miehelle aplodit mielessään. Loki on selvästi altavastaaja ja hän silti yrittää esittää olevansa tilanteen hallitsija. Loki yrittää peittää kaiken heikkouden. Hän kantaa itseään ylpeästi, ketään kumartamatta.

Kuin kuninkaallinen, kuin jumala.

Kuin Clint itse. Hän tietää miltä tuntuu olla vanki, lukittu pieniin ahtaisiin tiloihin, joiden valot olivat vastavuoroisesti liian kirkkaat tai pimeät. Clint Barton tietää mitä vahvan näytteleminen vaatii. Mitä vahvana oleminen on.

"Olet oikeassa. Me aloitimme väärin. Jos vastaat kysymyksiimme, voimme varmasti sopia jotain." Clint sanoo ja väistää Lokin ohi. Miehet oviaukossa eivät laske aseitaan. Loki kääntyy Clintin mukana, selvästikin katsovan hänen olevan joukon johtaja. Clint istuu sängylle.

Hän ei anna kaiken kireyden valua ruumiistaan, mutta yrittää vaikuttaa kohtuullisen rennolta. Hän ei saa antaa liian helppoa vaikutelmaa itsestään, eikä myöskään liian vaarallista. Clint nostaa toisen jalan sänkyyn ja nojaa seinään. Ovi sulkeutuu.

#

Lokin ruumiinkieli kielii epäluulosta, mutta ainakin viha näyttää vähenneen hänen silmissään. Äkkiä miehen ruumiinkieli muuttuu tai enemmänkin katoaa. Loki tekee itsestään tyhjän taulun, joka ei anna Clintille mitään viitteitä sisällöstään. Loki ei anna muiden leikkiä hänen tunteillaan.

Clint taputtaa sängyn valkoista pintaa kutsuvasti, mutta ei usko hetkeäkään, että Loki vastaisi kutsuun. Niinpä hän on kovin yllättynyt, kun se on juuri mitä Loki tekee. Loki laskeutuu aivan liian lähelle hänen viereensä ja Clint ei voi mitään kehonsa jännittymiselle. Loki hymyilee hänen tuskalleen ja nojaa lähemmäs.

"No?" hän kuiskaa Clintin korvaan. "Mitä te tahdotte minulta kysyä?"

Clint nielaisee.

#

Loki antaa huvittuneisuutensa paistaa kasvoiltaan. Clint Barton yritti manipuloida häntä. Häntä, Lokia, joka pystyi taittamaan kaikki sanat valheen muotoon terävällä kielellään. Oi kuinka hauskaa! Kyllä Loki näki mitä Barton yritti tehdä. Loki ei suostu olemaan huijattava villieläin, joka sulkisi itsensä häkkiin vapaaehtoisesti. Hetken vain Loki voi leikkiä vaaratonta.

"Kuka olet?" Barton kysyy.

"Prinssi Loki Jötunheimrista. Loki Laufeyson. Kysy jotain muuta." Loki sanoo hiukan ivallisesti ja vetää hiuksiansa korvansa taakse, jotta ne eivät kutittaisi kasvoilla.

Barton tuhahtaa Lokin vastaukselle. "Et ole kyllä ihan sellainen miksi kuvittelisin Skandinaavisen muinaisuskon jumalan. Saat esityksestäsi kaksi tähteä."

Loki ei ymmärrä mitä Barton puhuu tähdistä, mutta hän kuitenkin huomaa melkein leikkisän loukkauksen lauseen sävystä. Loki päättää tarttua miehen vastauksen ensimmäiseen virkkeeseen.

"En ole jumala. Olen jötunn ja ylpeä siitä."

"Kuulostat suvaitsevaisuusmainokselta."

"Miltä?"

"Unohda koko juttu."

Miehet lankeavat hetkelliseen pehmeään hiljaisuuteen. Barton yrittää kaivaa mielestään lisää kysyttävää ja katuu hetken sitä, ettei pyytänyt Natashaa mukaan. Nainen oli paljon parempi kuulustelemaan ihmisiä. Pahus, kai tässä olisi jotain pakko kysyä. Ehkä Lokin yllättävä metaformoosi olisi hyvä aihe?

"Mistä äkillinen värinmuutos?"

Loki tuijottaa takaisin latteasti. _Eh_. Ehkä joku toinen aihe olisi parempi.

"Missä Jötunheimr on? Miksi olet täällä? Epäilen, että kyseessä on pelkkä kaupunkiloma."

Loki näyttää kiinnostuvaan näistä kysymyksistä enemmän kuin edellisistä. Hän kallistaa päätään ja Clint voisi vannoa, että mies humisee jotain hiljaa. Lopulta Loki vastaa.

"Kotini on toisessa ulottuvuudessa, Yggdrasillin yhdeksännessä haarassa. Se miksi olen täällä, ei kuulu teille ollenkaan."

Barton huokaa. Miksi tämän pitää olla aina yhtä vaikeaa, kuin vastauksia irrottaisi ruusupensaasta hammastikulla? Miksi kukaan ei ikinä pälpättänyt koko suunnitelmaansa ja salaisuuksiaan, niin kuin pahikset aina avuliaasti sarjakuvissa ja populaarikulttuurissa tekivät? Clint ei tosin ole varma voiko Lokia vielä luokitella viholliseksi.

"No. Sinun täytyy pysyä täällä kunnes päätämme, että et ole uhka maapallolle."

"Miksi ajattelet että en lähtisi täältä omin avuin?"

Clint nousee ja valmistautuu lähtemään sellistä. Hän taputtaa Lokin päätä, kuin hän olisi koira tai pieni lapsi. Tai kissa. Clint ei yleensä välitä kissoista. "Just. Voit varmasti lähteä heti. Pakomatkaa tosin helpottaisi, jos pysyisit pystyssä ilman, että näytät siltä että voisit kaatua askeleenkin jälkeen."

Loki paljastaa taas hampaansa ja murisee. Clint astuu huoneesta ulos.

"Kiltti koira." Hän huikkaa ennen kuin ovi sulkeutuu. Lokin ilme on jotain käsittämättömän hilpeää. Clint naurahtaa ja kääntyy lähteäkseen. Hän törmää suoraan Natashaan. Naisen kulmat ovat koholla ja hän katsoo työkaveriinsa epäuskoisena. Musta leski ei selvästikään ole vakuuttunut Haukansilmän kuulustelutekniikasta.

"Tiedän, tiedän." Clint sanoo ja väistää kumppaninsa ohi. "Kahville?" Hän huikkaa selkänsä taakse, sitten kun hän on päässyt niin pitkälle etäisyydelle, että hänen ei tarvitse pelätä venäläisen kostoa.

Natasha huokaa. _Miehet._


	4. Elokuvaillan dramaturgia

Loki tuijottaa valkoista seinää näkemättä mitään. Hän on loukkaantunut jousimiehen käytöksestä ja kuitenkin Loki melkein pitää toisesta miehestä. Monet vitsailivat Lokin kustannuksella, mutta vain Barton sai sen vaikuttamaan niin hyväntuuliselta ja kevyeltä. Yleensä muiden nauru tuntui vain tikarina selässä, pilkkaamisena, joka kaikui Lokin mielessä vielä tuntejakin jälkeenpäin. Hän aina kosti ne puheet, jotka maalasivat hänet heikkona, turhana prinssinä, joka ei koskaan voisi todella hallita Jötunheimriä.

Loki yrittää olla ajattelematta. Taikuus palautuisi häneen nopeammin, mitä enemmän hän meditoisi ja karttaisi turhia, tyhjiä ajatuksia.

Se on kovin vaikeaa. Pienetkin ajatukset liimautuvat Lokiin kiinni ja jäävät esille hänen mielen syövereihinsä. Hän toistaa niitä tahtomattaan ja aina, kun hän päässyt yhdestä irti, ponnahtaa mieleen toinen edellistä äänekkäämpi.

_Sininen jää ja valkoinen lumi. Punainen, punainen, punainen väri, veri ja lippu. Isän käsi olkapäällä ja Clint Bartonin kämmen Lokin pään päällä. Helblindi ja Thyrmin miehet. Torni. Torni. Torni. Ja Lokin kylmenneet jalat takkatulen edessä. Lasinsirut maassa ja Lokin loitsukirjat maailmassa, jonne hän ei koskaan tule palaamaan. Ei. Kyllä. Ehkä._

Valkoinen seinä.

Loki tarttuu väriin ja yrittää samalla pitää sen puhtaana omista väreistään. Hän katsoo vaaleuteen ja yrittää kokea sen niin pohjattomaksi, että hän ei koskaan pystyisi sukeltamaan takaisin pintaan. Hän pysyy paikallaan ja uppoaa seinän pieniin halkeamiin ja huokosiin. Loki tippuu niiden läpi, eikä enää näe mitään. Ei edes tahroja seinän pinnassa tai kevyttä pölykerrosta jalkalistassa. Hän on seinän takana.

Eikä hän ajattele yhtään mitään.

#

Kahvi on kitkerää ja pahanmakuista. Se on myös aivan liian kuumaa, kun Clint yrittää juoda sitä. Hän on malttamaton, eikä jätä kuppiansa jäähtymään tarjottimelle vaan kauhoo lusikalla pieniä annoksia. Hän puhaltaa lusikkaan ja nostaa haalenneen juoman huulillensa. Sitä on yhdessä lusikassa niin vähäinen määrä, että agentti tuskin maistaa sen tummaa paahtoa.

Natasha juo myös kahvia, mutta hän on onnistunut valitsemaan itselleen paremman laadun. Clint on oikeastaan yllättynyt, että Helicarrier-aluksen kafeteriasta saa edes valittua muuta kuin tylsää espressoa, tusinakahvia. Natashan café au lait tuoksuu hyvälle.

"Mitä me teemme sinisen vieraamme suhteen?" Clint kysyy ja puhaltaa ilmaa uuteen lusikalliseen.

"Ei hän ole enää sininen." Natasha sanoo ja napauttaa pöytää huolitelluilla kynsillään. Harvoin Natasha välttelee kysymykseen vastaamista tällä tavalla.

"Kai sinulla on jokin idea? Nimittäin minun ehdotukseni on, että esittelemme hänelle kaikki maan hyvät puolet ennen kuin hän keksii tuhota mitään. Avatar, Michael Jackson, Harry Potter tai raamattu…"

"Porno."

Clint melkein tiputtaa lusikkansa. _Huh._ Tuo ei ollut aivan mitä Clint oli odottanut ystävänsä sanovan.

Natasha yrittää piilottaa hymynsä kahvikuppinsa taakse. Clint on yllättävän kaino seksuaalisuden suhteen, ainakin muihin miehiin verrattuna. Clintin kasvoilla lainehtii kevyt puna. Natasha päättää pelastavansa ystävänsä nolostumiselta.

"Luettelit vain parhaiten myyviä ja tunnetuimpia asioita. Mitä sinä oikeasti esittelisit hänelle maan parhaina puolina?"

Natasha on itsekin mielenkiintoa täynnä. Hän ei ole aivan varma, mistä Clint pitää. Vaikka he olivat seurustelleet aiemmin, ei Natasha oppinut tuntemaan kaikkia asioita, joita Clint rakasti. Ainakin hän nautti suihkussa laulamisesta ja lämpimistä vilteistä, joiden alle käpertyä. Läheisyydestä, mutta vain niiden kanssa, joihin Clint todella luotti.

Natasha ei koskaan oppinut suihkussa laulettujen kappaleiden sanoja. Hän ei koskaan nähnyt, mitä Clint luki käpertyneenä nojatuoliin pitkän komennuksen jälkeen. Natasha ei koskaan katsonut silloisen rakastajansa kanssa elokuvaa yömyöhään, toisiinsa kiedottuina.

Ei ollut aikaa muuhun kuin intohimoon ja hiljaiseen tukeen liian vaikean päivän jälkeen.

Natasha ei koskaan tule olemaan nainen, joka jakaisi kaiken itsestään jonkun toisen kanssa. Häntä ei ole luotu romanttiseen satutarinaan, vaan hänen elämänsä edusti aivan toisenlaista kertomustyyppiä.

Clint oli auttanut pyyhkimään punaista pois Natashan tilikirjasta, mutta heidän suhteensa kaatui omaan mahdottomuuteensa. Onneksi Clint ei kadonnut Natashan ulottuvilta, sillä he molemmat tarvitsivat tukipilarinsa. Ystävinä.

"Jaa. Aloitetaan pienestä." Clint sanoo. "Luuletko, että Loki osaa käyttää televisiojohtoja murhavälineenä?"

"Tarvitsetko muuta?" Natasha kysyy ja vetää loput kahvista. Kofeiini virtaa suoniin. Hän nousee jo seisomaan, vaikka Clint ei ole juonnut puoliakaan kahvistaan.

"DVD soitin olisi hyvä juttu."

#

Loki ei vakuutu kahdesta ensimmäisestä elokuvasta. ( Vain kahden dollarin tähden ja Lost in Translation. Clint vannoi valitsevansa elokuvia kaikista lajityypeistä ja Lost in Translation oli ainoa romanttinen elokuva, joka ei saanut häntä kyllästymään.) Ehkä hän ei vain ymmärrä niiden ideaa. Ainakin elokuvien tarkoituksen selventäminen oli työn ja tuskan takana.

"Liikkuvia kuvia?"

"Satuja?"

Sadut ovat lapsille, Loki sanoi. Ilmeisesti Jötunheimr ei panostanut tarinankerrontaan paljoonkaan ja silloinkin tarinat esitettiin runon ja laulun muodossa. Romaanipohjainen tai novellien kaltainen teksti kuului vain lapsille tai historiallisten tapahtumien selittämiseen. Ilmeisesti tietokirjat olivat myös täysin tuntematon käsite, ja suurin osa asioista opittiin kokeneemman jääjättiläisen avustuksella. Loki kertoi omistavansa magiakirjoja (taikuutta!), mutta nekin olivat enemmän päiväkirjan tai lokikirjan tapaisia.

Jostain syystä Loki silti nyökkää hyväksyvästi Liisan koettelumukisille ja hymyilee leveämpää hymyä kuin irvikissa. Clint epäilee, että Loki on sekoittamassa kyseisen elokuvan todellisuuteen. Hän näyttää pitävän siitä, mikä olisi ironista ottaen huomioon, kuinka epäileväinen Loki oli fiktion suhteen.

Loki ei pidä popcornista eikä limusta. Hän suosii sen sijaan suklaata ja makeita karkkeja, ja syö niitä hälyttävän nopeaan tahtiin.

Clint ei voi kuin ajatella, että kaikki tämä on vain tyyntä ennen myrskyä.

#

Loki syö viimeisen polkkakarkin ja katsoo jokseenkin pettyneenä elokuvan lopputeksteihin.

"Haluan tietää kuinka elokuvia tehdään." Loki sanoo, ja lause tippuu hänen suustaan käskynä. Loki kääntää päätään ja katsoo Clintiin kirkkailla vihreillä silmillään. Punainen oli kauniimpi ja jotenkin luonnollisempi väri Lokille, mutta Clint silti pitää Lokin silmien uudesta värityksestä paremmin. Se peittää aleensa osan Lokin erilaisuudesta, piilottaa epäinhimillisyyden silmänurkkiin.

"Haluan tietää _kaiken_."

Clint hymyilee. Kuinka Loki voi luulla, että Clint osaisi kaikkea selittää? Pitäisikö maailmankaikkeuden synnyn karata Clintin huulilta?

"Kaiken mitä ihmiset ovat saavuttaneet."

Loki tutkii Clintiä. Kai hän mittaa ainoaa ihmistä, jonka hän tuntee. Arvioi Clintin ja ihmisten vaarallisuutta, miettii ovatko he vihollisia vai liittolaisia. Loki haluaa kenties Clintistä alamaisen, palvelijan ja ajokoiran. Clint näkee juonittelun ja laskelmoinnin miehen kasvoilta eikä usko, että Loki edes yrittää peittää sitä.

"Kerro minulle kauheimmista veriteoistanne ja jaloimmista hetkistänne."

Jokin tarttuu Clintin kieleen, mieleen ja kehoon. Hänen ajatuksensa solisevat kuin pienet purot ja aineellistuvat äänihuulten avulla. Clint sylkäisee sanat ulos hampaittensa välistä, vaikka ei edes tahdo tehdä niin. Kaikki valuu Lokin käsiin ja korviin, ja Loki kuuntelee. Hän oppii ja vetää lisää tietoa Clintin harmaasta aivomassasta esiin. Enemmän tietoa kuin Clint edes uskoi omaavansa, ja hänen päänsä tuntuu räjähtävän. Kuvat, äänet, jopa tuntoaistimukset ja _tuoksut _vuotavat Lokille yhä kasvavana virtana. Se jyrisee ja painaa Clintiä yhä syvemmälle, kohti pohjaa. Hän kadottaa suunnan ja uppoaa muistojen aallokon alle.

Hänen on kylmä. Kaikki on sinistä.

#

Loki riuhtaisee rajusti viimeisenkin tiedonmurusen irti ja piilottaa sen sydämeensä. Se on avain, jonka avulla hän voi kutsua kaiken muunkin esiin, kun hänen aikoo tarkastella Clintin muistoja. Nyt Loki jättää vain kaikkein tarpeellisimmat ja tärkeimmät tiedot valloilleen ja tekee lukon. Hän tuntee avaimen syyllistävän painon vasten vasemman kammionsa pintaa ja hetken häntä kaduttaa.

_Clint syntyy. _Loki katsoo, mutta häntä ei kiinnosta. (No, ehkä hän hetken antaa kätensä valahtaa lapsen verenpeittämän pään läpi. Muisto on kirkas, aito ja-)

Epäluonnollisen kirkas turkoosi valahtaa pois Clintin silmistä. Yksi kyynel molemmista silmistä kantaa mukana Lokin loitsun inhottavan värin. Ne valuvat pois Clint raivostuneilta, inhoavilta kasvoilta.

Ennen kuin jousimies ehtii tehdä mitään, Loki kuiskaa: "Unohda."

Clint unohtaa ja kaikki on ohi vain muutamassa sekunnissa. Hänen kestää hetki saada itsensä kasaan, sillä hyökkäys hänen mieltänsä vastaan on saanut hänet sekavaksi ja uniseksi. Mies kohottaa katseensa Lokiin, joka kaivaa karkkipussia suklaanapin toivossa.

"Minä voin tuoda sinulle elokuviin liittyviä kirjoja." Clint sanoo ja jatkaa tietämättään jo käytyä keskustelua.

Loki heilauttaa kättään huolimattomasti ja rennosti. Kaikki suklaanapit ovat loppuneet, mutta toffeeta on paljon jäljellä.

"Unohda se. Mitä katsomme seuraavaksi?" Loki kysyy ja heittäytyy sängylle kuin laiska, ylpeä kissa. Clint huokaisee ja tökkii miestä saadakseen tilaa. Loki ei luovuta helpolla, mutta lopulta Clint saa oman paikkansa vallattua takaisin. Hän kaivaa kaukosäätimen sängyn ja seinän välistä, ja vastaa:

"Brainstorm- aivomyrskyn."


	5. Aavikkokutsu ja epävarma tulevaisuus

Aavikon mustuudessa vaeltaa vain yhden auton valot. Muuten maasto on vajonnut syvään yöhön, sillä näillä main ei paljon ihmisiä asustanut. Silloinkin he kokoontuivat talojensa kanssa yhteen ryppääseen, jättivät luonnon suurimmaksi osaksi täysin autioksi. Kukapa olisikaan halunnut taloa yksinäisyyteen pystyttää?

Auto hiljentää vauhtiaan ja ajaa tieltä pois. Ajaja valitsee mahdollisimman tasaisen ja tyhjän paikan niin, ettei aavikon pensaat eivät repisi auton maalia pois.

Autossa istuu kolme hahmoa. Heillä on merkillinen tehtävä, jota he tulivat tänne ratkomaan. Kevyt jännitys kuristaa varsinkin vanhemman naisen mieltä. Nuorempi taasen kuuntelee musiikkia radiosta niin kovalla, että toinen lopulta hermostuu. Nuorempi hiljentää laitteen. Kyllä hän tietää, kuinka tärkeä tämä tutkimus oli ystävälleen, jopa elämäntyö.

Vanhin matkustaja, mies, alkaa käynnistää varusteita auton takatilasta. Edessä on pitkä ja uneton yö.

He istuvat tähtitaivaan alla, sen jonka pilkkuja ei ihmisvalo peitä, ja tarkastelevat välillä mittareitaan. Tähdet ovat kauniita, kutsuvia, ja yksi heistä tahtoo kurottaa niihin.  
Mitään ei tapahdu.

Äkkiä taivaan peittää vihreä valo, kirkkaampi kuin yhdetkään revontulet.

"Aja." huudahtaa se, jonka työ tämä tutkimus olikin.

Nuorempi nainen painaa kaasua ja vanhempi kaivaa kameran esille. Auto nytkähtää liikkeelle ja he kiitävät kohti outoa ilmiötä. Valo valahtaa taivaasta maata kohti ja nostattaa pölyisen tornadon. Silti he ajavat sitä kohti, vaikka ajaja vähän vauhtia hidastaakin.

He ajavat pölypilveen.

Kuuluu vain tömähdys, kun he ajavat suoraan jonkun päälle.

#

"Clint."

Clint kääntyy Phil Coulsonin puoleen. Coulson on S.H.I.E.L.D:n pitkäaikaistyöntekijä, kokenut mies, jonka arvioihin kannatti aina luottaa. Coulson näyttää aika vaatimattomalta, mutta hän on oikeasti vahva ja luotettava toveri. Vanhempi agentti viittoo Clintiä lähemmäksi, kunnes Clint on paremmalla kuuloetäisyydellä.

"Sinulle on tehtävä New Mexicossa. Lähdet ehti, matkaan menee vain pari tuntia."

Clint hämmästyy hiukan, sillä oikeastaan hänellä on jo tehtävä. Hän katsoo kysyvästi ohjaajaansa ja kysyy: " Entä Loki?"

Coulson pudistaa päätään ja kutsuu Clintin mukaansa. Heillä ei ole aikaa haaskattavana.

"Häntä valvotaan kyllä. En usko, että hän yrittää tehdä mitään."

Clint nyökkää ja astuu Coulsonin mukana pienlentokoneeseen.

#

Loki kieppuu sellissään levottoman lapsen tavoin, eikä anna jalkojensa levätä hetkeksikään. Jötunn ei ole pystynyt nukkumaan moneen tuntiin, vaikka hänen vankilansa valot ovatkin himmentyneet yön merkiksi.

Clint on poissa.

Loki on ulottanut pikkuhiljaa voimansa S.H.I.E.L.D:n tietoverkkoon ja kuuntelee sen viestejä. Elektroniikka on hänelle jotain uutta ja outoa, mutta hän yrittää kovasti ymmärtää miten hän voisi yhdistää sen ja oman taikuutensa. Clintin muistoista oli apua, mutta loppujen lopuksi jousimies keskittyi enemmän tappeluun kuin vakoojaelämän teknisiin puoliin. Niinpä Loki sai turhautuneena huomata, ettei pystynyt hyökkäämään järjestelmää vastaan, vain hyödyntämään sitä. Sääli, sillä olisi varmasti ollut hyötyä, jos vihollisen olisi voinut kaataa pelkkää virtanappia painamalla. Ihmiset luottivat teknologiaansa liikaakin.

Loki sammuttaa kolmannen kerroksen asevaraston lamput ja sytyttää ne saman tien uudelleen. Hänen täytyy harjoitella, että koko tukikohta varmasti tottelisi hänen käskyjään.

Oikeastaan Loki on valmiina lähtemään. Ainoa asia, mikä häntä tässä huoneessa vielä piti oli Clintin mysteerinen missio ja S.H.I.E.L.D:n salaisella serverillä makaava tieto oudosta esineestä, vasarasta, jota kukaan ei pystynyt nostamaan...

Eikö olisi ironista, jos Lokin lisäksi Asgardin kultainen prinssi olisi karkotettu Maahan?

#

Vesisade saa Clintin sadattelemaan mielessään. Mistä lähtien New Mexico oli niin märkä? Eikö se hemmetin vasara voinut aurinkoiseen paikkaan pudota?

Miksi S.H.I.E.L.D kiinnostui ylipäätään jostain vasarasta?

Clint huokaa ja seisoo suorana tähtäysasemassaan. S.H.I.E.L.D:n kiinnostuksen vasaralle, jota oli mahdoton nostaa maasta ja joka säteili, saattoi vielä ymmärtääkin. Koko porukka (ehkä Clint mukaan lukien, sillä hän työskenteli siellä myös) on täysin sekopäitä.

Mutta mistä ihmeestä universumi repi yhden hullun lisää vasaraturnajaisiin?

Clint ei anna katseensa herpaantua kohteesta, vaikka ei saanutkaan lupaa ampua. Steroidijäpä oli aika hyvä jätkä tappelemaan, vaikka näyttikin ihan kodittomalta. Clint ei ollut ihan perillä siitä, kuinka monta agenttia mies kaatoi, mutta vannoo luvun olevan ainakin kymmenen.

Nyt mies nykii ihmevasaraa turhaan maasta. Kun Coulson käskyttää kahta agenttia ottamaan miehen kiinni, hän ei vastustele yhtään. Vaaleatukkainen mies raahataan pois Clintin näkökentästä ja hän voi viimein laittaa jousensa pois.

Melko turha reissu. Vai oliko?

#

"Loki."

Loki kääntää päänsä kohti äänen lähdettä. Hän voi myöntää olevansa hiukan yllättynyt. Loki ei ollut aiheuttanut kenellekään päänvaivaa. (No, ei ainakaan ihmiselle.) Silti johtaja Fury katsoo ainoalla silmällään tuimasti häneen oviaukosta.

"Saanen kysyä kuka te olette?" Loki sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Olisiko Furyllä jotain kiinnostavaakin asiaa? Vai tuliko mies vain uhkailemaan kilttiä ja oi, niin harmitonta vierailijaansa?

"Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D:n johtaja. Tiedättehän mikä se on?"

Loki puhaltaa ilmaa suustaan ja hymyilee. "Uskoisin sen olevan järjestö, jonka vankina nytkin olen. Kertokaa toki, jos olen pahasti erehtynyt."

"Ette ole." Fury sanoo lakonisesti. "Pysytte täällä kunnes suostutte yhteistyöhön. Agentti Baron ei ole vieläkään antanut selontekoa sinusta, siitä, miksi olette tällä planeetalla."

"Lomalla?" Loki hymähtää. "Tuskinpa vain. Teidän ei tarvitse tietää minusta mitään, ja teidän ei kuulu tietää minusta mitään. Te ette koskaan saakaan tietää minusta mitään-"

Furyn ilme on hapan, kun hän sanoo: "Älä toista itseäsi. Pysyt siis sellissä."

"Älä toista itseäsi." Loki imitoi.

#

Clint huokaa väsyneenä, kun hän viimein pääsee takaisin tukikohtaan. Vaikka keikka itsessään ei ollut vaativa, oli matka takaisin uuvuttava. Clint ei koskaan pystynyt nukkumaan muiden joukossa, eikä pienlentokone ja kourallinen sotilaita houkutellut nukkumaan.

Hän haluaa jo omaan pesäänsä, mutta sitä ennen hän aikoo vierailla Lokin luona. Clintin oli vaikea myöntää itselleen, mutta uusavuttomasta alienista oli hyvää vauhtia tulossa hänen ystävänsä. Oli kivaa viettää aikaa jonkun seurassa, joka ei osannut käyttää mikroa tai sen puoleen kaukosäädintäkään. Lokin kertakaikkinen tiedottomuus tästä maailmasta on suurenmoinen huumorin lähde Clintille, joka pystyy nauramaan miehen mokailulle. Kuten sille, että Loki pelästynyt kännykän soittoääntä ja syyttänyt Clintiä hänen kiroamisestaan, kun Nokiatune tarttui hänen korviinsa.

"Agentti Barton!"

"Häh?" Clint olisi voinut vannoa olleensa yksin. Hän nostaa katseensa ja huomaa Furyn tulleen hänen luokseen. Ihme hiippailija. Itseasiassa se on aika noloa, kun joku pystyi tulemaan Clintin selustan taakse ennen kuin hän huomasi mitään. "Fury."

"Olette kovin läheisissä väleissä kohteen kanssa."

Fury näyttää selkeästi pettyneeltä. Aivan kuin Clint olisi ryhtynyt petturiksi tai olisi toheltava aloittelija. Kun Clint ei sano mitään puolustautuakseen, Fury päättää jatkaa saarnaansa.

"Oletteko varma, että kyseinen strategia toimii?"

Clint ei ehdi tukkia suutaan. "Se ei ole mikään strategia. En usko, että hän on uhka..."

Fury huokaa. "Eli pidätte hänelle vain seuraa?"

Clint nyökkää.

"Se saa loppua. Haluan Lokista kaiken kattavan selvityksen tasan kahden vuorokauden kuluessa. Sen pitää kertoa kaikki alkaen Lokin syntymästä tähän päivään ja lisäksi myös huomiseen. Jos et saa tehtävää suoritettua, sinut siirretään toisiin tehtäviin."

"Selvä on." Clint sanoo vaikka hänelle ei ole hajuakaan miten nyhtää Lokista tietoja. Kyseessä on sen verta liukas kaveri...

Fury kääntyy lähteäkseen, mutta pysähtyy vain parin metrin päähän.

"Oletteko varma, että tahdotte tehdä tämän?"

Mitä tapahtuisi, jos Clintille oikeasti selviäisi, että Loki on riski? Clint ei saa sanotuksi mitään sen ajatuksen painon alta. Hän ei haluaisi pettää heidän orastavaa luottamustaan. Loki on vaarallinen, mutta _kenelle_? Mitä pitäisi tehdä, jos miehen silmissä loistava peto saisi vallan ja pääsisi valloilleen? Pystyisikö jötunnia edes tappamaan?

Olisiko se Clintin tehtävä?

Hänellä ei ole vastausta siihen.


	6. Kahdenkeskeistä vakoojapeliä

"Herätys kaunokainen!"

Lokin silmät rävähtävät auki ja hän nostaa äkkinäisesti päätänsä ylös. Hänen poskensa oli nojannut koko ajan pöydän epätasaiseen pintaan, joten hänen kasvoihinsa on jäänyt punaiset merkit huonosti nukutusta yöstä. Loki näkee niiden heijastuksen metallisesta pöydästä ja hän sulattaa ne takaisin ihoonsa.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyy hieman ärtyneenä. Clint osasi olla joskus liiankin pirteä.

Clint hymyilee leveästi Lokin lysähtäessä takaisin pöydälle. Avaruusolento oli selvästikin väsynyt, eikä Clint voinut kuin nauttia toisen kärsimyksestä, vaikka itsekin oli vaivoin hereillä kolmen kahvikupin jälkeen.

"Tänään on suuri päivä sinulle." hän kertoo ja menee Lokin luo. Hän yrittää nostaa Lokin päätä tarttumalla tämän niskaan, mutta hän ei saa ystäväänsä liikahtamaankaan. Clint luovuttaa muutaman tökkäisyn jälkeen ja hypähtää pöydälle. Loki ei vieläkään kommentoi mitään.

"Tänään pääset pois." Clint kertoo.

Lokin äkkinäinen liike seisomaan ja yllättynyt katse ovat jotain koomista. Clint hymyilee ja tarkkailee merkkejä Lokin kasvoilta. Miehen silmät ovat laajentuneet järkytyksestä ja Loki on unohtanut jopa suunsa auki. Mutta mitään epäilyttävää Lokin katseessa ei näy, vain aitoa hämmästystä.

Äkkiä Lokin maski valahtaa takaisin ja hän on täysin hillitty.

"Nytkö?" hän kysyy melkein kyllästyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Nyt." Clint vastaa.

#

Fury katselee sellin tapahtumia valvontakameran kautta. Maria Hill aukaisee suunsa kysymykseen, mutta johtaja hiljentää hänet ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään. Natasha kohottaa kulmiaan, mutta ei itsekään lähde kyselemään, miksi Loki päästettiin lähtemään.

Oli syy mikä tahansa, oli se varmasti harkittu siirto.

#

Loki ei pidä tilanteen saamasta käänteestä.

Tutkiessaan tietojärjestelmää hän oli törmännyt mielenkiintoiseen mahdollisuuteen: S.H.I.E.L.D piti ehkä Tesseractia hallussaan.

Hän olisi halunnut pysyä S.H.I.E.L.D:in mukana pidempään, jotta hän olisi voinut tutkia oliko heillä todella Tesseract. Jos järjestö todella aikoi lähettää hänet muualle, olisi tietojen kaivaminen kaksinverroin vaikeampaa. No, hyvän asian eteen kannatti aina nähdä vaivaa. Laufey ilahtuisi ikiajoiksi, kun Loki toisi Asgardin kadonnutta teknologiaa kotiin.

"Minne minä oikein menen?" Loki kysyy Clintiltä, joka raahaa häntä käytävältä toiselle.

"Sinulle on hankittu asunto. Tiedämme, että et selviä tässä maailmassa täysin yksin, joten yritämme ohjeistaa sinua."

Loki painaa jarrut pohjaan, ja he pysähtyvät kuin seinään. Hän ei todellakaan pidä tästä.

"En tarvitse lapsenvahtia."

"Paha paikka." Clint vastaa. "Mutta jos et tottele, saat jäädä tänne homehtumaan."

"Karkaan." Loki vannoo ja nostaa nokkaansa ylimielisenä. Eikö tämä kuolevainen vieläkään ymmärrä, että Loki oli pysynyt paikalla vain omasta tahdostaan? Eikö se ollut ilmiselvää? No, hyvä, jos se ei ollut, niin kukaan ei alkanut ihmettelemään, mikä tarkoitus Lokin itseaiheutetulla vankeudella oli.

"Me löydämme kyllä sinut." Clint sanoo ja ryhtyy taas taluttamaan Lokia. He kulkevat vain parin metrin päässä olevan oven luo ja astuvat siitä ulos. He saapuvat maanalaiseen halliin, jossa odottaa muutama ajoneuvo. Mustapukuinen mies ohjaa Lokin ja Clintin oikean auton luo ja istuu itse rattiin.

Clint painaa Lokin takapenkille. On yllättävää, että Loki ei kolhi päätään oviaukkoon, vaikka on niin pitkä. Hänellä on hyvät refleksit. Loki antaa kiltisti Clintille tilaa ja siirtyy istumaan toiselle puolelle. Hän mutisee kuitenkin jotain synkkää puoliksi itselleen, puoleksi saattajalleen.

"Ettekä varmasti löydä."

Clint pudistaa päätään ja valmistautuu henkisesti pitkään matkaan.

"Usko pois, et olisi ainoa tyyppi, jota S.H.I.E.L.D on onnistunut seuraamaan."

#

S.H.I.E.L.D:in musta auto kaartaa keskelle erästä omakotitaloaluetta Middletownin pikkukaupungissa, joka sijaitsee New Yorkin metropolialueen pohjoisella reunalla. Laiskanpulskeat keski-ikäiset miehet kastelevat nurmikoitaan tai grillaavat takapihoillaan, vaikka ajankohta on keskellä päivää.

Loki katselee heitä auton ikkunasta, eikä voi estää inhon väristystä nähdessään miesten turtuuden ja tylsyyden, kertakaikkisen surkastumisen. Voisiko heitä edes miehiksi kutsua? Loki arvostaa kyllä kuntoa, valmiutta sotaan, vaikka Helblindi vitsailikin, että Loki on enemmän kiintynyt kirjoihinsa ja kepposiin. Tottahan sekin oli, että Loki arvostaa enemmän viekkautta ja järkeä, kuin pelkkää väkivoimaa, mutta näissä miehissä ei ole jälkeä kummastakaan.

"Esikaupungin helvetti. Loki, olen onnellinen, että en ole sinä." Clint sanoo.

Hän ei ole myöskään niin vakuuttunut, mutta ei inhoa näitä miehiä, niin kuin Loki tekee. Kaikki tekevät omat valintansa, ja jos Clint olisi ollut yhtään onnekkaampi lapsuudessaan, olisi hän myös voinut päätyä tänne tai yhteen toisista Amerikan lukuisista pikkukaupungeista.

Se oli hauska ajatus. Clint Barton tavallisena valkokaulustyöntekijänä, omakotitalon ja 2.5 lapsen kanssa.

Coulson vilkaisee peilistä takapenkille. Hän saa vaivoin piilotettua hymynsä, kun katselee Clintin ja Lokin ilmeitä, kun he vilkuilevat lasin takaa vihreille nurmikoille ja hyvin hoidettuihin pihoihin.

"Barton. Sinä jäät tänne asumaan Lokin kanssa."

"Mitä!?"

Loki ei voi peittää vahingoniloaan. Ehkä tämä muutos ei olisikaan niin paha asia, ainakin, jos hän voisi katsella Clintin hyppimistä seinille.

#

Eteisen seinät ovat yhtä valkoiset kuin Lokin selissä S.H.I.E.L.D:in kätköissä. Loki on alkanut kyllästyä ihmisten tapaan käyttää vaaleita tai muuten vain tylsiä värejä. Jötunnheimrissakin kyllä käytettiin teräksen, lumen ja hiilen eri sävyjä, mutta ne olivat siellä tuhat kertaa kauniimpia kuin täällä. Ihmiset kutsuivat valkoiseksi jotain, mikä ei edes hohtanut puhtautta vaan jäi lian ja murtumien rumaksi tapetiksi.

Clint kiroaa alhaalla, kun Loki hiipii yläkertaan. Talossa on kaksi makuuhuonetta, mutta mikään niistä ei eroa toisistaan. Ne ovat yhtä järjestelmällisen symmetrisiä ja siistejä. Elokuvissa huoneet olivat ainakin kiinnostavampia, jos eivät kauniimpia kuin nämä makuuhuoneet.

Loki tahtoo huoneisiin eloa. Hän haluaa kirjoja, kyniä ja paperia pöydille tai värikkäitä kankaita sängylle. Sellaisia, mitä Jötunheimriin tuotiin Vanaheimrista, kun valtakunta itse ei pystynyt niitä tuottamaan.

Loki koskettaa päiväpeiton nukkaista pintaa ja haluaisi olla kotona.

#

Clint kuuntelee Lokin painavia askelia olohuoneen katon läpi. Jokin tuntuu vaivaavan miestä, eikä Clint itsekkään voi sanoa olevansa tyytyväinen tilanteeseen.

Talossa ei ole yhtään paikkaa, jonka kätköihin Clint voisi piiloutua joustensa kanssa.

Hän tuntee itsensä paljastetuksi ja turvattomaksi, kun hän ei voi astua varjoihin odottamaan sitä hetkeä, kun kaikki menee pieleen. Ja ennemmin tai myöhemmin se hetki saapuisi Lokin tai jonkun ulkopuolisen vihollisen hahmossa.

#

Yläkerran kolmannessa huoneessa on työpöytä ja tietokone.

Loki avaa sen.

Hän ei vielä ymmärrä teknologiaa täysin, eikä sen riskejä. Niinpä hän tekee virheen, hyvin tyhmän virheen vieläpä. Hän ei huomaa kuinka tietokone on tarkkailun alla, hän ei tiedä miten S.H.I.E.L.D näkee kaiken, mitä hän tekee. Loki aukaisee selaimen ja Googlen.

Hän asettaa hakusanaksi kankaat ja klikkaa kangastukun kotisivuja. Puolen tunnin jälkeen Loki kurkistaa NBC:n uutisiin. Sen jälkeen hän selailee Wikipedian artikkelia Skandinavian muinaisuskosta ja sihisee hiljaa sen valheille.

Neljänneksi Loki kirjoittaa hakukenttään sanat Puente Antiguo.

Jossain kaukana Nick Fury kiristää kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän ei tunne voitonriemua oltuaan oikeassa, pelkää vain, mitä se merkitsee. Hän ei voi olla varma onko Loki enää yhteydessä agentuurin verkkoon. Jos Fury käskisi tuhoamaan kaikista arimmat tiedostot, huomaisiko Loki sen ja tulkitsisiko hän sen avoimeksi sodanjulistukseksi?'

Loki on varmasti kiltisti vain sen aikaa, kun hän luulee, että S.H.I.E.L.D ei tiedä hänen toimistaan.

Nick siirtää tiedostot ja toivoo, että Loki ei huomaa mitään tai esittää tietämätöntä. Hän toivoo, että Loki ei ole vielä nähnyt näitä tietoja.

Tesseract ei saa joutua vääriin käsiin.


End file.
